


On a Starry Night

by kimpotato



Series: JRen Drabbles [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Because real camping is always better.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: JRen Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	On a Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of my Jren Drabbles collection.

"Let's go on a real camping trip soon!" 

Mingi pumps his fist up in the air as they head back to the company car, having just wrapped up the shoot for Jonghyun’s bucket list episode. 

Jonghyun looks back at the studio, mourning the loss of their makeshift sanctuary. Thankful for the brief respite. Sad that it's now over.

He faces front and finds Mingi beaming at him. Their eyes meet, both hearts brimming with words they need not say out loud.

_Thank you._

_I'm glad it was you._

_You will always have me._

"Let's do it this winter," Jonghyun suggests, then barks in laughter when Mingi pouts.

"Always with the season-themed activities!"

Jonghyun smiles. "You decide the place and date then."

Mingi yawns and hops into the car. "You do it."

"Are you sure?" Jonghyun asks as he follows and closes the door.

Mingi nods, settling in his seat. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."

Jonghyun wants to joke about how impossibly cheesy that line is, but he feels warmth spread in his chest instead. When he turns, he finds Mingi with his eyes closed, already half-asleep. He smiles and covers his best friend with a blanket from the back seat.

"I'll take care of everything then."

"I trust you," Mingi murmurs, pulls the blanket closer to him, and begins snoring lightly.

Jonghyun smiles, a soft smile reserved only for the people he loves. He zips up his jacket, snaps his seatbelt on, and goes to sleep as well.

###

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [JRen Nu'cket camping episode](https://youtu.be/vqnA4SDr8sI).
> 
> This was supposed to be a single tweet, but, well, the plot thickened. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
